Indiana Jones And The Jewel Of Cortez
by gothicbabe05
Summary: the jewel of cortez belonged to the ancient egyptian prince Alexandro Cortez and is in the shape and form of a medallion this medallion contained all the dark magic of the egyptian underworld. many archaeologists have died in search of this medallion and


**Indiana Jones And The Jewel Of Cortez**

**Chapter 1**

Known to legend, known to history and known to all archaeologists the great and powerful jewel of Cortez belonged to the Ancient Egyptian prince Alexandro Cortez who was known to be very dangerous in his use of black magic. One day Alexandro Cortez conjured the dark spirits from the dark underworld – which to everyone else was only known as a myth but to Alexandro it was more then just a myth – it was real, but unlucky for him he didn't know what the consequences of conjuring up the dark spirits would be. As soon as he conjured up these spirits the spirits started talking to him.

"For what reason have you conjured up the dark spirits, what is it that you wish? "Said the dark spirits

"Give me the dark power of the underworld "Replied Cortez

And with that a shiny dark medallion (which was all black except from a glowing sphere right in the middle of it) appeared around his neck and the spirits disappeared.

Cortez then noticed the sphere glowing and he felt a sudden pain in his chest right where the medallion was and he thought to himself 'what a piece of junk' but for the next few months or so as long as he was wearing the medallion he couldn't be touched- my thief's – or even anyone- because as soon as they did he would give the medallion the command to kill them on the spot without him even lifting a finger- he had complete control over the dangerous power that was within the medallion. At first Cortez thought this was brilliant – this medallion provided him with all the dark magic he could ever dream of having but after a while it started to consume his soul bit by bit- and he slowly died – but the medallion did not – to this day it remains in his tomb in Cairo- waiting to be in the hands of someone else………………….

It Is 6:30 AM and Kayla is not only awake but is also lively- which is unusual for a teenager (she is just about 18 years old) and definitely not like any normal girl her age- for she is the only child of the great archaeologist Indiana Jones- But her father is definitely like any other father- if not worse- because time and time again Indiana went on pursuits of jewels, treasures that nearly got him killed every single time- and everyone involved, and he didn't want his only daughter, his only child in fact to do any of that – and of course Kayla hated him for this- she wanted to do things for herself- do things she wanted to do instead of doing what her father wanted all the time – and she didn't know why but today she was just so angry- she just wanted to do what she wanted for a change- she wanted to go on a adventure- go on pursuit of some ancient treasure- just like her father did- the time was now 7am and she walked downstairs in her black jeans, black boots ( like archaeologists boots) and a hooded top – she switched on the TV and straight away the news channel came on- and normally she would switch it straight off- but this time she didn't- this particular news report caught her eyes………..( this wasn't actually a news channel it was the archaeologists channel)

"Alexandro Cortez was a Ancient Egyptian prince who by myth and legend conjured up the dark spirits from the ancient Egyptian underworld and wished they gave him all the dark power of the dark underworld- and with that these dark spirits presented him with a single medallion- and within this medallion was all the dark forces and power of the underworld – and with this medallion he could conjure up any sort of dark magic imaginable- and at first he was thrilled with having access to this range of dark magic, but then the evil inside of the medallion started to consume him and slowly he died and his medallion was buried along with him in his tomb in Cairo, Egypt. Many archaeologists have gone in search for the medallion but they have all failed"

Then at that moment Kayla pressed the freeze button on the remote and quickly snatched up her archaeologist bag and quickly went over to her dads wallet to see if he had any sort of cash in it- and by luck he did – and a lot by what Kayla could see- there was about $850 in there- so she took it all- she knew her father would be furious but she needed the money to get to Cairo if she was going to get there- so she quickly snatched up the money and quickly rushed out the door and she was lucky – there was a train going to the airport as soon as she went out the door – so she runs furiously towards the trains and did a high jump on top of it and the train disappeared. And as like every morning- the movement and the noise of the train woke Indiana and his dad up ( Kayla's Dad and Granddad)- Indiana slowly got up and put his clothes on and walked out into the corridor and stood outside his daughters bedroom- and then Indianas dad appeared

"Indy just leave her be, after that argument you had last night.. you better leave her for at least the rest of the morning , you know what teenagers are like these days"

And with that Indiana said nothing and walked downstairs into the living room and noticed the TV was on- he knew he didn't leave it on all night- because he was the last one up- and he couldn't of possibly left it on- especially not on freeze- but then he looked more closely and pressed the rewind button on the remote and watched it and then realised what Kayla was doing and shouted to his dad upstairs

"Dad! " shouted Indiana

His dad then came rushing downstairs

"What is it now Indy?" replied his dad

"Kayla's gone" said Indiana

"Gone? Gone where exactly?" said his dad

"To Cairo in search of the Medallion of Cortez!" Replied Indiana

"How do you really know that she is there Indy?" said his dad, quite unaware of what his son was telling him

"Just look at the damn TV dad! " shouted Indiana

Then his dad looked at the TV and realised Indiana was right

"she is my only child… I have told her time and time again not to go doing stuff like this but has she ever listened? And you have heard the stories about other archaeologists going in search of the medallion – they are all died , and im not going to let that happen to my only child!" said Indiana quite furiously

"But what do you suppose we do Indy? " said his dad

"I'll tell you what we are going to do- we are going after her! Maybe wont get there in time before she goes in the tomb- but maybe before she discovers that medallion- what was she thinking- she's not even trained for this stuff- for traps and other stuff" said Indiana now sounding quite angry

"Ummm Indy that's not strictly true……" said his dad in a low key voice

"What you going on about dad?" said Indiana in a very puzzled voice

"Well- I didn't think it would do her any harm" said his dad

"What?" shouted Indiana

"Well I sort of trained her like that so she is aware of all these things" said his dad in a low key voice again

"What? Are you stupid? That just encourages her to go off and do stuff like that- anyway I don't know why we are standing here arguing about this we have got to get moving!" shouted Indiana again

Then with that Indiana picked up his archaeologist bag and ran out the door with his father slowly catching up

"Indy, slow down I'm not as young as I used to be you know" in a very worn- out voice

"Quit your whining dad the train will be here soon- so we can catch that plane and get to Cairo and bring her back here!" shouted Indiana again

Then Indiana could see the train coming towards them and he flagged it down

"See what did I tell you" said Indiana

Then they both got on the train…………………………….


End file.
